Tadukooverse Constitution Original Approval
The Tadukooverse Constitution Original Approval is Article 5 Section 4 of the Tadukooverse Constitution. It includes the approvals of the Original Tadukooverse Constitution. This original Constitution must be unanimously approved by the entire current Tadukooverse Team. The approvals are below. I approve of everything agreed to thus far. - PsychicFox, December 2, 2014 8:51 PM I approve - Thromper1984, December 3, 2014 12:42 PM I approve too, so the constitution's now final. - Tadukoo, December 3, 2014 12:44 PM Previous Version This previous version was in the Original Tadukooverse Constitution. It was shortened by the Unanimous Decision Rewrite. This original Constitution must be unanimously approved by the entire current Tadukooverse Team. The discussion of the formation of this Constitution and the approvals is below. So, we're getting into the constitution section now... first thing, What rights should server players have? or what should be a permanent rule? (Do not include things we have already decided on, those will be discussed later).. Two things I think should be included are 1. Freedom of Religion (but not freedom from it, as we're a Christian server) and 2. Freedom from Discrimination. - Tadukoo, November 17, 2014 3:56 PM Those two sound good, just the basics rights people have, freedom of religion, freedom of discrimination, that stuff you mentioned - Thromper1984, November 17, 2014 3:58 PM This is the time for anything you think should be in the constitution that we haven't discussed yet... and it'd help to be more specific, like basic rights includes the two I said, but I'd also include freedom of speech and assembly, if there are others you can think of, please bring them up. - Tadukoo, November 17, 2014 4:01 PM I'm not good with laws or eights and stuff, so freedom of choice and stuff - Thromper1984, November 17, 2014 4:02 PM "eights and stuff", I'm not sure what that is, lol... but what would freedom of choice be in the server (or is that basically just freedom of religion, speech, and assembly?) - Tadukoo, November 17, 2014 4:04 PM Rights* and yeah, that kind of stuff - Thromper1984, November 17, 2014 4:06 PM Well since it's been more than 3 days, the decision on player rights/permanent rules is closed. So the next decision is for how to amend the constitution and what an amendment can do (the constitution is not written yet of course, but we'll get there soon). The idea I have for this is that an amendment can either add or limit stuff, but not remove anything from the original constitution as long as it's not too major of a limit or addition (the things that we can't do with amendments would require a rewrite, which we'll get to later) and we use the same voting system for amendments as for other decisions. (That's my idea, feel free to change it or suggest something else) - Tadukoo, November 25, 2014 2:40 PM - Thromper1984 and PsychicFox liked this to approve it. So, how do we approve a rewrite of the constitution and how do we vote on the original? My idea for this is that for the original constitution, it must be a unanimous vote by the current team, and that for rewrites it's a 2/3 majority vote (2/3+ must say yes) for 4 or more team members, or unanimous if less than 4. - Tadukoo, November 25, 2014 3:06 PM - Thromper1984 liked this to approve it. PsychicFox disappeared so the Open Decisions Policy applied to this. What do we put in the constitution? This can be any decisions we've made so far, or anything else. This is not a decision to just like (or at least it shouldn't be). This should be a discussion, as we need to define stuff, decide what to include and not include, and how to organize it. - Tadukoo, November 25, 2014 3:44 PM We should put stuff that should be put in there - Thromper1984, November 25, 2014 3:46 PM Great comment XD... so I just set up a page on the wiki for the "working constitution"... tadukooverse.wikia.com/wiki/Working_Tadukooverse_Constitution Right now I'm asking, is the organization okay with you? Basically is it okay that each article is what I suggested? - Tadukoo, November 25, 2014 4:13 PM Yup - Thromper1984, November 25, 2014 4:35 PM Okay, for the preamble (the bit before Article 1), is the text that's not indented okay, and do you think we should use the purpose of making the constitution and leave the server purpose in article 1? - Tadukoo, November 25, 2014 4:42 PM Yeah - Thromper1984, November 25, 2014 4:52 PM So what is the purpose of making the constitution, just to form a more perfect server and establish justice? Or do you wanna add something to that? - Tadukoo, November 25, 2014 4:54 PM So far just to be there, doesn't effect me much - Thromper1984, November 25, 2014 4:59 PM I'm just gonna put in what I said for now, we can change it later if we need/want to ... For Article 1, are the sections I suggested okay with you? - Tadukoo, November 25, 2014 5:02 PM Ye - Thromper1984, November 25, 2014 5:06 PM So for Article 1, Section 2, what does it mean that the server is a Christian server? - Tadukoo, November 25, 2014 5:32 PM Well, this conversation died... perhaps we could use something like being a Christian server means that things on the server are Christian themed and some rules or decisions are based on the Bible, but that doesn't mean you have to be a Christian to be on the server and you're not treated any differently? - Tadukoo, November 28, 2014 1:54 PM Sounds good - Thromper1984, November 28, 2014 5:42 PM Are the suggestions I made for Article 2 okay with you? - Tadukoo, November 28, 2014 6:57 PM Yeah - Thromper1984, November 28, 2014 7:16 PM Well then, how do we define the team? The same way I defined it here? ("The government over the server") - Tadukoo, November 28, 2014 7:19 PM Yup - Thromper1984, November 28, 2014 7:20 PM You okay with the suggestions for the sections of the other articles? - Tadukoo, November 28, 2014 7:37 PM Indeed - Thromper1984, November 28, 2014 7:38 PM So how do we define the constitution? "The unbreakable law of Tadukooverse upon which the Tadukooverse Team bases decisions"? - Tadukoo, November 28, 2014 10:08 PM Sounds good - Thromper1984, November 28, 2014 10:09 PM Do you agree with how I worded the player rights in Article 4? - Tadukoo, November 28, 2014 10:17 PM Ye - Thromper1984, November 28, 2014 10:18 PM Are you okay with combining the two sections about amendments into one and combining the two sections about rewrites into one as well? - Tadukoo, November 28, 2014 10:26 PM Sure - Thromper1984, November 28, 2014 10:27 PM For the constitution where I put the discussion about its formation and our approvals, should I include all the discussions we've had for the decisions that are in the constitution or just the ones that were constitution related? - Tadukoo, November 28, 2014 10:34 PM Sounds good - Thromper1984, November 28, 2014 10:36 PM No, that was two options. 1. include all the discussions for stuff that's in the constitution (includes Leader Veto Policy discussion and Open Decisions Policy discussion) OR 2. include only the discussions about constitution stuff (this one as well as the ones where we decided on amendments and rewrites and player rights) - Tadukoo, November 28, 2014 10:43 PM Whichever you like - Thromper1984, November 28, 2014 10:44 PM Basically it decides how long that part of the constitution will be... option 1 leads to an extremely long section there, while option 2 isn't that bad - Tadukoo, November 28, 2014 10:46 PM Then option 2 - Thromper1984, November 28, 2014 10:46 PM Well let's wait a bit and see if Sky/PsychicFox has anything to add - Tadukoo, November 28, 2014 11:17 PM Kk - Thromper1984, November 28, 2014 11:21 PM Are you okay with adding that an amendment can be followed before being implemented, but a rewrite cannot? - Tadukoo, December 1, 2014 7:54 PM *an amendment can be followed if there's no votes against it at the time - Tadukoo, December 1, 2014 7:57 PM Wow with the re-wordings for me :P *An amendment can be followed before it's approved if there's no opposition to it at the time, but a rewrite can't be followed until it's approved. - Tadukoo, December 1, 2014 8:20 PM Sounds good - Thromper1984, December 1, 2014 8:50 PM You want to add another section to the player rights part that says the other sections are in order of importance and then order the following ones in the order: Discrimination, Religion, Speech, and Assembly? (This is a two part thing here) - Tadukoo, December 2, 2014 3:44 PM Sure - Thromper1984, December 2, 2014 3:45 PM I approve of everything agreed to thus far. - PsychicFox, December 2, 2014 8:51 PM I approve - Thromper1984, December 3, 2014 12:42 PM I approve too, so the constitution's now final. - Tadukoo, December 3, 2014 12:44 PM Category:Tadukooverse Constitution